Dear Fang
by fangluvr4eva
Summary: Letters to Fang. Pretty depressing. T for language. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a letter from Max to Fang. And then possibly more letters. Possibly not. Enjoy! Or don't. That's fine too.**

Dear Fang,

You broke my heart, you asshole. What the hell was your fucked up motivation to leave me? Not even just me, but the rest of the flock. Well, Angel's not herself anymore. I mean that literally. She

shape-shifted into someone else. She doesn't look like herself, and she doesn't read fly. She hasn't flown in years now. It's been five years, Fang. five. Remember how you told me you'd never leave

me again? You little bastard of a liar, you ruined us. All of us. Iggy and Gazzy don't make bombs anymore. None. They just fry their brains watching tv, and playing video games. And Nudge. Nudge,

well, Fang, Nudge left. She's gone. Iggy's heartbroken. Good job. Now you might have hurt Igs more than me. You almost killed him by leaving, and now it's your fault that Nudge left, and he's even

more hurt by that. For some reason, Dylan feels the need to stick around. Probably a good thing, actually. If it weren't for him, we would be dead, 'cause none of us are able to go to the store. Seriously,

if it weren't for Dylan, we would not be able to function between Mom's visits. She doesn't live with us, which is hard, but necessary, as she's part of our money source. Ella's in college now, at Harvard.

She's majoring in genetics and she's promising that she'll find out just how they made us. I don't really see the point, but whatever makes her happy. And it does. I think we're going down, Fang. We

aren't living. Well, we are physically alive, but we aren't really living. We're just sitting inside the house, vegging out. And you know what? It's all your fault. There's no point in going to that cliff in

twenty years, Fang, 'cause none of us are going to survive this way for very much longer. Angel's twelve. Gazzy's fourteen. Nudge is seventeen, wherever the hell she is. I hope she's happy. Anyway,

you, me and Igs are twenty. TWENTY, Fang. Do you understand what that means? The majority of my teenage years have gone by WITHOUT the most terrible awful perfect boyfriend. And that blows.

Thanks a lot.

Yours, forever,

Max.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! This one's from Iggy's point of view. Enjoy! Or don't, this is pretty depressing. Sorry. :(**

Dear Fang,

I hope you're happy. I hope that you're enjoying your life. 'Cause we're not. Nudge LEFT you jerk! And you know what else? Max is dead. There you go, asshole. And you know why? 'Cause of YOU.

She committed suicide, 'cause of you. Well, sort of. Actually, yeah, all because of you. Dylan _raped_ her, and it's all your fault. Since you left, he thought he could come in and steal what was rightfully

yours. Key word there: was. You were the only guy she loved. In a non-family way of course. You were our best friend. Ha, you probably completely forgot about me, douchebag. No one cares about the

blind one. No, nobody. And you know what else? Everyone else is dead, too. Well, not yet. But they will be. At exactly three o'clock tomorrow, everyone inside this house will be dead. Gone. Including

me. I rigged this whole place to go off twenty-one years after you left. You broke your promise, asshole. We survived twenty years without you, just for the slim chance you'd come back. Which you

didn't. Besides, without you and Max, this whole flock went to hell in a hand basket. I killed Dylan, of course. Cut off his wings and threw him down the mountain the minute we got Max away from him.

You'd be proud of us, Fang. Me and Gazzy, we did a good job. We took care of her, like you told us too. It was pretty fabulous listening to his screaming. You know, I'll admit it. I'm pretty sure I've gone

crazy. It started when you left. And then Nudge. She's dead too, in case you cared. Jeb kidnapped her from the flat in L.A. she was living in. He dissected her. He sent back her brain and heart. He was

compassionate after all! So it's just me and Gazzy and Angel. In case you're wondering, Dr. M and Ella stopped taking care of us after Max died. Not their fault. There's a platoon of flyboys and erasers

patrolling the mountains outside the house, and they shoot anyone who tries to come in; or out. They were their first victims.

I'm sorry, Fang. I really am. It's really unfortunate that everyone you ever loved is dead. Or will be dead. Well, by the time you get this, we will be. We loved you Fang. We really, truly did.

Goodbye, brother.

Love,

Iggy


End file.
